


Монета

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Эксперимент Шерлока.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 4





	Монета

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 20. Монета

— Бросим монетку, доктор Ватсон!  
— Это что ещё за «бросим монетку»? — удивился Джон, только вошедший в комнату с перекачивающимся на коротких ножках Глэдстоуном. Пёс забился в угол и завалился на бок, намереваясь вздремнуть.  
— От вас веет скукой, доктор! Эксперимент, конечно же! — Холмс засуетился возле кресла, метнулся по захламленной комнате к комоду с разными стекляшками и безделушками. — Выбирайте. Орел или решка?  
— Вы не отстанете? — с тоской в голосе спросил Джон и заметил, как Шерлок выудил из кипы мусора монетку.  
— Не-а. Ваша сторона? — нетерпеливо дёрнулся Холмс, зажимая монету в пальцах.  
— От вас можно ждать чего угодно, но я постараюсь сдержаться от грубых высказываний. Так уж и быть — выберу. Решка, — выдохнул обреченно Джон и замер, когда Холмс подкинул монету в воздух.  
— Ага! — торжественно потряс рукой Шерлок, а на тыльной стороне ладони лежала монетка решкой вверх. — Я побрею вам яйца!  
— Чего?! — задохнулся от негодования доктор, в голове сразу всплыли самые непотребные и обсценные слова и фразочки, но он вдохнул лишь воздуха побольше. — Вам стоит меньше курить ваших травок и пить непонятных веществ. Идея так себе, да и в чём заключается эксперимент?  
— Повысим чувствительность, а вы что себе ещё там надумали? — хитро сверкнул глазами Шерлок, и Джон не поверил своему унылому невезенью.  
Через два часа долгих уговоров и угроз от Шерлока доктор сдался. Он выгнал снующего Холмса из ванной комнаты, решив для начала вымыться наедине. Но дверь закрытой продержалась недолго, натужно скрипнула петлями, запуская в просторную ванную оживленного и взбудораженного Холмса с набором из опасной бритвы и крема для бритья, сложенном в металлической миске. Ватсон мысленно и физически сжался в комок, сидя на дне медной ванны, боясь, что согласился на подобный эксперимент в таком состоянии Шерлока. Тому бы впору сходить на подпольные бои и подраться там как следует, а не орудовать опасной бритвой в паху доктора. Когда его вообще перестанут посещать подобные странные мысли вообще?  
— Я держу себя в руках, — неубедительно заверил доктора Шерлок, заметив нервное состояние доктора, и сбросил с плеч банный халат, перекладывая нехитрую ношу из руки в руку. Джон поблагодарил невидимые силы, что Шерлок остался в трусах. — Это чтобы не намокнуть.  
— От чего? — панически вырвалось у Джона, и Холмсу в очередной раз представилась возможность подшутить над глупостью доктора. Но в этот раз Шерлок только хмыкнул.  
— Садитесь на бортик ванной и расставьте широко ноги, Джон, — уверенно сказал Холмс и ступил ближе, поставил миску возле ванны, зачерпнув предварительно в неё немного воды.  
Джон покраснел, но выполнил указания Холмса, неловко заерзал на тонком бортике, хватаясь за него пальцами и упираясь стопами в медное дно. Уши и лицо пекло нещадно от смущения, он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, а внимательный взгляд Шерлока только добавлял странности ситуации.  
— У вас отличный прибор, — сделал комплимент Холмс, рассмотрев пах доктора, и ступил в ванную рядом. Джон неумышленно дёрнулся, но заставил себя остаться на месте, наблюдая, как Шерлок становится на колени в воде между его расставленных коленей.  
— Сомнительный комплимент, Шерлок.  
— Ещё какой!  
Крем для бритья Холмс выдавил себе на ладонь, зажимая в зубах закрытую бритву, и Джон наблюдал за всем действием внимательно и с придыханием. Шерлок размазал крем ладонью, старательно смазывая волоски в паху и обводя по кругу член. Он мягко нырнул под мошонку, задел кончиком пальца сжатый анус и посмотрел глазами в глаза. Джон гулко сглотнул, прикосновения заинтересовали его определенную часть тела.  
— Это физиология, — хрипло заверил Шерлока доктор, но тот никак не отреагировал, вынул бритву изо рта и раскрыл блестящее лезвие.  
— Я вам доверил бы свою жизнь, доктор. А вы мне доверяете? — тихо спросил Холмс и коснулся лезвием волос на лобке. После скупого кивка Холмс сбрил первую волосяную полосу, обнажая нежную кожу.  
Джон зажмурился, пытался абстрагироваться от ощущения скользящей бритвы возле члена, но не мог. Чувствительность повысилась, боязнь ошибки Шерлока только подстегивала, и каждый раз, как тот касался его паха лезвием, поджимались яйца и пальцы на ногах. Ватсону было стыдно от крепкой эрекции, тычущейся чуть ли не в лицо Шерлоку, когда тот наклонялся через бортик и смывал сбритые волосы с кремом в глубокой миске. Холмс оттягивал кожу пальцами легко и невесомо, умышленно обходил налитый член.  
— Как ощущения, Джон? — горячим дыханием обдало голую кожу, и вдоль позвоночника поползли мурашки. Ватсон хотел соврать, но его вздернутое состояние и так было заметно без лишних комментариев. Холмс полил водой пах из ладоней, смывая остатки крема и сбритых волосинок.  
— Я… Это очень интимно, Шерлок. Непривычно и… Ох!  
Холмс решил, видимо, проверить всю выдержку доктора, но Джон искренне был уверен: так делать джентльмену не подобает. Хотя то, чем они тут занимались, и так было из ряда вон неподобающе. Ватсон распахнул глаза и уставился на Холмса, который вобрал его торчащий член до половины и смотрел теперь огромными глазищами на доктора снизу вверх. Джон ухватился за голое плечо перед собой одной рукой, а второй оттянул голову Шерлока за волосы.  
— Не смейте! — Джону было очень неловко, хоть в яйцах тянуло и хотелось остаться в этом жарком рте.  
— Вы разрешили провести эксперимент, — выпустив блестящий от слюны член изо рта, поделился наблюдением Холмс, и Джон уменьшил хватку на волосах, но не отпустил полностью. Шерлок подул на влажную кожу в паху, заставляя Ватсона прикрыть вновь глаза. Нет сил сдерживаться. — Я ещё в процессе разгадки вашей чувствительности.  
— Вы же понимаете, что такое поведение недопустимо? — умоляюще проговорил Джон, останавливая сам себя от разврата.  
— Я никому не скажу, — заискивающе ответил Шерлок и вернулся к своему занятию, легко поглаживал пальцами напрягшуюся мошонку и кожу в изгибе бедра. Джон выпустил влажные волосы Холмса и тяжело выдохнул, позволяя закончить опыты над собой. К тому же было очень приятно.


End file.
